The mechanism of TCR initiation in S. cerevisiae is distinct from the TCR initiation in mammalian cells. While deletion of the Cockayne Syndrome Group B gene severely inhibits TCR in the mammalian cells, deletion of its yeast homologue Rad26 only slightly impairs the TCR. Genetic analyses strongly suggest two alternative TCR subpathways in yeast. The first, dominant pathway is probably initiated by Pol II interaction with Rad26, and is dependent on a non-essential Pol II subunit Rpb4. The second TCR pathway becomes prominent in the absence of Rpb4, and is dependent on another non-essential Pol II subunit Rpb9. The mechanism of the Rpb9-mediated TCR pathway is not well understood. Its investigation by genetic means has been hampered by the lack of the RPB4/RPB9 double deletion mutant, which is likely to be lethal. Analysis of the Rpb9-dependent pathway in yeast may provide important insights into the Pol II-related events during TCR. The location of the Rpb9 subunit on the perimeter of Pol II suggests its possible function in recruiting NER factors to the damaged site. Rpb9 is involved in multiple-transcription related functions such as transcription initiation (selection of the start site), transcription elongation, and recently in ubiquitination and degradation of rpb1 in response to UV-induced DNA damage. This subunit also interacts with a plethora of factors involved in transcription elongation and histone modification (like TFIIS, TFIIE, and SAGA). Which of these factors act as a Rad26 analogue in the Rpb9-mediated TCR pathway remains to be identified.